gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Echo
This page will be mostly a wip for a while __TOC__ Basic Info- Echo is the deity of resilience, tranquility, and winter. She prefers she and her pronouns. Currently is unshipped, has no crush, and is open. Echo is of straight orientation. Appearance - The young-looking deity is always in the form of a teen, switching between the physical age of 13-16, but mostly takes the physical form of 15 or 16. She has pale olive skin and multiple scars; her most noticeable and worst looking scar is across her throat. It looks like the scar was caused by a blade of some sort. Echo is most defiantly short, just a smidge taller than 5'2. Her hair is a dark silver, although it looks a bit lighter in some lights, and almost black when wet. As well, her hair is thick and course, adding along that it is very wavy. Her eyes are almond-shaped, although a bit thinner; her eyes are a silver-blue and quite pretty. Echo's body looks fragile, like she might break if you were to punch her. She is actually a lot stronger than she looks. Her resting face looks either meloncholy or emotionless, but this version of Echo seems to smile the most and very easily. Her face is round and she somewhat has chubby cheeks, making her look even cuter than she is. The back and sides of her hair sort of fwips upwards. She mostly wears hoodies and jeans. She never wears shoes, so her feet are calloused. Echo carries around a messenger bag that contains a sketchbook, mechanical pencils, pens, two erasers, a scruchy, a small brush, a fancy dagger, light blue ribbons, and a small, stuffed puppy. Personality - Echo is gentle and quiet, usually not speaking unless spoken to. She can get over-emotional over many things, and cries a lot. Echo can be viewed as somewhat a crybaby. She constantly apologizes, even if something isn't her fault or doesn't need apologizing for. She can be described as gentle but jumpy and fearful of others. So far, she flinches when others touch her or come near her, as if thinking or expecting to be hit. Although, she is not jumpy around animals and can be cheered up with animals. Loud noises and loud people intimidate Echo. Echo switches personality if she thinks others will get mad at her for being too bold or open. She does this to avoid arguments or getting yelled at, as she expects everyone would get mad and yell at her for anything she speaks, which is why she waits for others to speak first. Echo often switches topics in conversations if she feels like whoever she is talking to will get angry at her. Echo is easily amused and excited over small things, like colours, animals, and rain. Echo is easily frightened by other beings, especially if they are taller than her. Which is most people because this bean is SHORT. Echo has somewhat a sadistic side that can be brought out in battle/combat or if Echo is in a vengeful mood. She tries to hide this part of her, but her words and tones sometimes hint that she wants to do something cruel. Echo believes everything innocent (animals, children, teens) are beautiful, as well as plants, rocks, and multiple other stuff. If something she views as innocent get hurt or murdered with no good reason (she is fine with animal hunting if it is not for sport, but for food or material) Echo will become angry and saddened and will cry. She usually vows vengeance for the dead or injured being, saying that she'll find whoever caused the wounds (she usually cannot find the beings who caused it, though) Around animals she uses a high-pitched baby voice and just forgets about her emotions beforehand. No matter how many times in battle Echo gets knocked down or hit, Echo finds a way to continue fighting until her body can't physically move. She would most definatly get injured for others and if the time comes for her to fight, she doesn't give much mercy. Unless if she is training her powers with someone or if she had to fight against a friend. If she was fighting against a friend, Echo would never try to attack the person and would take every single hit. Echo really likes to draw and sing. Strangely, the deity likes metal, rock, and classical music. If not noticed before, this winter deity cries at the drop of a pen. Symbol(s)- Wip Domain - Echo does not have a domain, as she travels around looking for beings to heal. She mostly ends up in forests or alleyways and streets. Followers - Her followers consist of: * Runaway children and teens * Mentally and/or physically ill beings * Lovers of quietness * People who have experienced near-death situations She often helps runaways if they have a good reason for running away from home (Ex: Family was abusive). If a runaway doesn't have a good reason, then she'll try to get them to turn back. Echo often goes to hospitals for as long as she can and heals some wounded. (Sorta a wip) Abilities - Telepathy - Basically everyone knows what telepathy is Sleep manipulation - Echo can sing a special song that can force anyone who hears it into a deep sleep. The victim(s) of this song will stay asleep up to an hour. 'Memory-Seeing: '''Echo can look into someone's memories, but can only see back as far as 36 hours/a day and a half. Using this ability too much can give Echo headaches. '''Ice creation and manipulation '- Echo can manipulate and create ice, but she is not good at this ability. She needs more practice with it. Using this power too much causes her throat pain. '''Invisibility - '''She turns invisible. Yep. But her snowflakes drifting around her usually give her away. '''Sensing - '''Echo can sense beings around her, but she cannot tell who it is or what they are (deity, human, ect). As well, she cannot sense if people have good or bad intentions Temples - Her temples are small and made of marble. It is decorated with silver and pearls, and the floors are silver. There are white-stained glass for windows, and some candles are placed inside. Although small, every sound made inside echoes (footsteps, voices). It is cold inside the temples, but somehow comforting and peaceful. Surrounding her temples are roses and snow, no matter what season or climate. The inside of her temples smell like roses or like crisp air. Backstory (how she became a deity) - (Get ready for some edge) Echo's father basically murdered her mother and siblings, and Echo tried to escape. She was chased into a forest where her father caught her and attempted to murder her(which is why Echo's worst scar is across her throat) and threw her body into the river nearby. A merciful deity found Echo, who was on the brink of death, and granted Echo deityship. Echo is unsure why the deity would give away their own deityship to her, and often wishes they didn't, but also thanks the deity and tries her best. She does not know where the former deity went, and Echo doesn't know if she will see them again. Backstory (what happened in her life before becoming a deity) - To be revealed! ;D Plot - I need to update this ugh Quit being lazy, Narrator, quit being lazy Theme Songs - Come Little Children by Erutan Lady of The Dawn by Peter Gundry Sorrow's Harmony by Peter Gundry Artwork of Echo - (Probably some edge will be added by her Narrator lol) - If anyone wants to add, please do so! I love seeing other's arts! ^v^ Relationships- Galaxian - Shs thinks he is pleasent to talk to and rather nice. Echo has a neutral view leaning towards positive view of him so far. She noticed that his is very child-like/childish, but is cautious of him. Germaine - Echo views Germaine as really nice and has a positive view of her so far. Echo likes Germaine's cookies, and senses a motherly attitude from her. Feels like she could trust her, but is not fully sure as they have just met. Shiloh - Echo views Shiloh as really nice, and finds that her power of making obsidian animals is cool. Echo has a neutral view that leans more towards positive of Shiloh. Time - Echo views Time as very curious so far and has a neutral view of him so far. Apólyá'Skotá- Echo thinks he is very pretty and very kind. She senses a mentor attitude from him. Although, she has noticed that he is very much of a leader type person and seems to be respected -as well as feared- by others. Positive view. Feels like she could trust him but is not sure as they have just met. Rai- Not enough for her opinion yet/neutral Hitan- Positive view so far. Echo thinks Hitan is very intelligent and very kind, seeing him as a very teacher-like figure. Feels like she could trust him but is not fully sure, as they just met. Windor - Ishmael- Rune- Alma- She has a positive view and strong bond with him. Skylight Winged- Not enough for opinion/neutral Habits and Speech- Echo has a natural soft and quiet voice that can usually be hard to hear. It is rather pretty and delicate sounding, but Echo also uses a lot of incorrect grammar when speaking (Ex: Instead of saying "I would like that very much", Echo would say "I would very much like that." Or instead of saying "That is very pretty" she would say "That is very much pretty.") Echo as well rolls her R's and pronounces her th's as Z's. Her bl's sound similar to an R roll. Echo constantly apologizes and thanks other and tries to be very polite, as if trying to avoid the anger of others constantly. Echo somewhat constantly has her arms wrapped around herself in a "self hug" and seems to make herself smaller around other people by shrinking back and slightly slouching, as if scared. Echo cannot make eye contact with others and gets uncomfortable easily when others try to make eye contact with her. Echo constantly tries to get away from others if they get too close, or she flinches extremely hard when someone reaches forward to her. She always looks panicked when doing so, as well as fearful. Echo gets flustered easily. Echo often stares at the ground. Echo sleeps with a stuffed puppy she named "Deogee/D.O.G" Echo likes to sing and dance, but often cannot find the courage to do it in front of others Echo likes to draw often Echo likes to be hugged although only by beings she has a really good and close relationships with. If people try to hug her and they do not have a close relationship with Echo, she will panic and push away rather roughly away from them or will dodge the hug faster than light. Echo has a bit of trust issues, as well as personal space problems. It takes a while for her to trust someone completely. When Echo walks, she sort of waddles. Echo doesn't call anyone her friend until she is sure the other person sees her as a friend. So, like, she waits to call others her friends until she directly hears them somehow call her their friend. (Ex: Someone: "This is my friend, Echo!" Echo, in tears: "I have a friend!"). She mostly does this is avoid embarrassment. Once your able to gain her trust, there is no escape. She'll also talk your ears off with the weirdest ideas and sayings. She also will become more open to whoever has her complete trust. Her Narrator views this version of her to be the most innocent and cutest version (Currently, Echo has four versions of herself, including this version). This might be because the Narrator wanted a less... angsty version. Although there is still some dramatic, emo, angst in her backstory, but it's whatever. (Haha, I'm a cringy person) If Echo was to develop a crush on anyone, she would be the type of person to be really smiley around her crush and laughs nervously when asked why she is smiling so much. She would also try to ignore her feelings and then when her crush even just looks her way, she remembers her feelings and dies on the inside. Category:Deity Category:Forumer Category:Female Category:Goddess